hutt_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Hutt's Hospitality
Living her younger years in the upper part of Coruscant, Minna knew very little of the galaxy before she had turned 16. She had grown up having everything handed to her, the money from her father's carbonite company ensuring all her needs were met. Still, as she grew older she began to tire of the glitz and glamour that seemed to have no greater meaning. Finally, she found a use for the money she was given and began to start several charity organizations that helped the poor and needy. One particular organization she became attached to, and spent most of her time with, was a project that bought slaves from their owners and freed them. Nothing brought her more happiness than seeing the joy in someone's eyes when they realized they were free. One week her organization was visiting Tatooine, one of the Outer Rim planets where slavery was rampant. Minna wished she could free all the slaves she saw laboring in the streets, but unfortunately was only able to save a few, their master's asking for incredibly steep prices they knew she would pay. The look of salvation on those she saved mixed bitterly with the disappointment on the faces of those she couldn't. While other members began to pack up, Minna decided to explore the town to really get a true feeling for the plight of these people. Despite warnings from her companions, she decided to go by herself and walked through the streets of Mos Espa alone. This time the streets were nearly empty and she was worried for a moment until two young children ran by her towards the town center, talking about the arrival of Jabba the Hutt. Minna had heard of Jabba several times, and knew the Hutt Lord practically owned Tatooine. The rumor was that he was seeking more land to build on, and that he would be able to give jobs and prosperity to the city that appealed to him the most. Or rather appeased him the most with money and gifts. Mos Espa felt that it could present Jabba with the best offer, since Jabba had already supported its podracing arena, which had brought them a lot of guests and money. In her young naivete, Minna hoped that Jabba would decide to choose Mos Espa, and that the financial benefits that resulted from dealing with him would enable slaves to purchase their freedom. Overwhelmed with curiosity, Minna went into the marketplace, to see if she could watch the negotiations between Jabba and the city. In truth, even though Minna spoke the Huttese tongue (one of the many alien dialects she had learned) and seen several holocron images of them, Minna had never seen a Hutt in person. She had once asked her mother about her meeting with one, but she had only shivered and quickly changed the subject. Peering over the heads of the large crowd that had began to gather, Minna got her first glimpse of the infamous Jabba. Her gasp was audible throughout the quiet plaza, earning the attention of several members. A slimy almost impossibly obese slug sat upon a hovering dais in the square. She could hardly believe that it was a living creature, except for the constant twitching of its fat tail and the steady stream of drool that leaked from the corners of his mouth when it spoke She noticed what looked like a large fish bowl connected to the armrest of the Hutt's dais, filled with many small amphibians swimming about. At first she thought they were Jabba's pets. This thought was completely dashed as the Hutt absent-mindedly reached into the bowl, grasped one of the tiny creatures with his pudgy hand and brought the wiggling creature to his mouth, stuffing it past his slimy lips, chewing slowly, and swallowing the live morsel with a belch. The sight was the most thoroughly disgusting moment of Minna's young life--at least to that point. Minna watched as the sultan slug conversed with the town elders. It seemed that they were disagreeing about something. She had to move closer to hear. As she crept forward through the crowd, she began to understand what Jabba was saying. "True, you have offered me as much money as Mos Eisley," Jabba said, "but we Hutts desire other things besides money and power..." Jabba licked his lips suggestively as his eyes roamed the plaza. Minna swallowed at those words. Her image that Jabba was simply a powerful businessman was cracked, and she began to develop a loathing for the Hutt, who continued to speak gurglingly. "Mos Eisley has offered me the most beautiful girl in their town as tribute--a Twi'lek slave. But to tell you the truth, I am bored with Twi'leks. They always break...so fragile. I was hoping you would offer me something different..." Minna tensed as Jabba stopped roaming the plaza. The Hutt licked his lips as he eyed a sexy green-haired girl. "Bring her to me!" The guard gave one glance at the lustful gleam in Jabba's eye then smiled wickedly at Minna, pushing her toward the Hutt. "Mmmm..." He murmured in appreciation "Now here's a woman with spirit! Who are you, girl?" Pushing the guard behind her away, Minna stepped forward and stood tall and glanced haughtily at Jabba, as her aristocratic parents had taught her to when addressing those beneath her. Yet even being as tall as she was, and with Jabba's repulsorsled low to the ground, the Hutt was the one looking down on her. "I am Minna from the ancient Valorum family of Coruscant," the young woman said proudly. Jabba roared with laughter, spittle raining from his lips, as he was finding himself enticed more and more by this girl. So she was from the Core World's aristocracy...in his 500 years he had encountered few other beautiful women of her rank in his territory, and never had he been able to enjoy one. His vast Hutt mind immediately began to consider the risks and benefits of abducting the girl. If he was to take Minna, her parents would no doubt quickly notice her disappearance and would use any of their political or monetary clout to get their daughter back as soon as possible. The Republic, however, was currently embroiled in the tasking war against the Confederacy and would no doubt find it difficult to spare any sort of military assistance for one girl. Especially if they had no reason to suspect she was in any danger. With that twisted thought a plan began to formulate in his mind, and he stared hungrily at Minna, drool gathering at the corners of his mouth, knowing that she would soon be his. "Tell me, girl," the Hutt practically purred, "what does a member of your race's ruling class have to do here on Tattooine." "From those who are given much, much is asked of them. I will never rest until I've bought the freedom of every slave I can with my family's fortune." As she said these words, Minna strode closer to the Hutt, until she was only half a foot away from him. She did not wish to show him any fear, but approaching him would soon prove to be an unwise move. Meanwhile, the crowd around them murmured at her confidence and waited anxiously to see if the Hutt would respond with anger at her presumption. But Jabba simply laughed indulgently. "My, my, so you have money, power, and ambition. I like that," he said, then quickly added, "I have some ambitions of my own." He chuckled some more. Suddenly, Jabba's voice became very serious, and his eyes narrowed. "However," he rumbled, "you did not offer to buy my slave from me, but you helped her escape." As he spoke, a chill went through the crowd; they knew what was coming next. The Hutt moved his repulsorsled forward until now only a few inches separated him from the young female aristocrat. Despite his booming voice, and the stench of his breath, Minna did not flinch--although her eyes wavered a bit in the heat from his large orange eyes. "Therefore," the gangster slug repeated, more loudly, as his tail smacked forcefully against his sled, startling Minna, "you are an instigator, a breaker of the laws of the Outer Rim, and a disturber of the peace." "What?" Minna said, shaking her head, and beginning to back away. "I am no such thing...I..." But Jabba cut her off with a motion of his hand, as he leaned forward and raised his sled, until he was truly towering over her. Minna's heart began to beat frantically with the Hutt's mass towering over her. As she looked up into his hideous face she could feel his eyes wandering over her . His snake-like pupils oscillated in size while his orange irises began to burn with unmistakable lust. Now aware of his leering at her, Minna's flight response took over, but it was too late, for with surprising quickness the Hutt reached out and grabbed her firmly by the wrist with his clammy hand. "And so," Jabba spoke solemnly, but with a suggestive edge to his voice, "as the unquestioned authority of this planet, I take you into my protective custody, to prevent a riot and for your own safety." Minna shook her head and bewilderment--this disgusting creature was claiming her? She turned around and looked beseechingly at the town elders. Some looked at her with pity, but most seem delighted by the turn of events. Jabba, for his part, took advantage of the girl's confusion by grasping the girls arse with his other hand and unceremoniously pulling her up onto his sled, earning a yelp from the young noblewoman . He pressed Minna into his slimy b "Is this acceptable to you?" Jabba spoke. At first Minna thought he was addressing her and started to shake her head, only to feel Jabba cup her chin with the hand that previously held her wrist. It was when she saw him wink that she realized he was actually addressing the town elders. The elders got together in a circle and talked amongst themselves as Jabba stroked Minna's chin and then her cheeks with his strong hand. Minna herself was too stunned to resist, only gazing out at the crowd helplessly. As for her Hutt captor, he stopped stroking her chin for a moment and nonchalantly reached into his aquarium bowl and grabbed a particularly plump frog, stuffing it into his mouth and munching on the squeaking delicacy noisily. Finally the elders broke up their meeting. One stepped forward to address the hulking Jabba. "Exalted One, we thank you for watching over our humble city and preventing the unrest and violence that this wealthy outsider's activities could have caused. Since she comes from such a powerful family and since she undoubtedly doesn't understand our ways, we will not deal with her ourselves but turn her over to you for safekeeping until she can leave our planet in peace. We are prepared to testify to the Republic regarding these things.” Minna gasped at the elder's words, but was not heard over her Jabba's mighty voice. "Your city has made a wise decision--one that will benefit you in ways you can't even see yet. I am returning to my palace, but I will return in a month to discuss matters with you and an architect I have hired. That is all." So I'm a token in these negotiations, Minna thought, as Jabba squeezed her even tighter against his flabby body and turned his repulsorsled in the direction of a waiting skiff. She remembered how reticent her mother had been to discuss the Hutts with her, and began to fear what awaited her at the palace of her beastly "host."